


队长尿频吗?

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 小甜饼





	队长尿频吗?

“晚上好，Cap。”娜塔莎朝坐在沙发上的史蒂夫打了个招呼，坐在了他旁边。

今天是电影之夜，这个长沙发正对着屏幕和茶几，是最好的观影位置。

“晚上好，”史蒂夫往长沙发的中间挪了挪，给女士腾出更多空间。

难得的放松时间，娜塔莎斜斜的倚在沙发上，把腿架在茶几边缘，然后从美食堆里抱起一桶爆米花。

“晚上好，Cap，晚上好，娜塔莎。”猎鹰点着手机头也不抬的坐在了队长左手边。史蒂夫还没反应过来，就听到随之而来的蚁人的欢呼:“哇哦!好多零食，队长你准备的吗？”

茶几上堆着薯片，爆米花，甜甜圈，奶茶，布丁……准备的人显然很用心，李子和苹果都被去核削皮切块，甚至还有两个银色的小叉子摆在一边。

“嗯。”史蒂夫点点头，眼睁睁看着蚁人倒了杯奶茶，拿了个甜甜圈，还顺手递给猎鹰一个。然后一屁股坐在了猎鹰旁边。

长沙发终于满员了。

史蒂夫欲言又止的看了看右手边抱着爆米花一脸放空的娜塔莎，左手边带着迷之微笑一手拿着甜甜圈，一手飞快点着手机的猎鹰，以及猎鹰旁边沉浸在奶茶和甜甜圈世界里一脸满足的蚁人。

队长嘴唇翕动，最终憋出一句:“……我去一下洗手间。”

从洗手间出来后史蒂夫挑选了一个双人沙发，他刚把从厨房转移出来的水果拼盘和甜甜圈放在沙发扶手上就听到索尔的声音:“吾友，”然后沙发迅速凹陷下去:“是我最爱的甜甜圈。”

“索尔，我去一下洗手间。”史蒂夫迅速站起来。

第三次史蒂夫假装无意的绕开了索尔，坐在了对面，并且祈祷在电影开始前别再有人出现。“晚上好，Cap。今天是什么电影?”博士擦着眼镜坐在了史蒂夫旁边。

“……《史密斯先生到华盛顿》。我去一下洗手间，布鲁斯。”史蒂夫几个跨步消失在客厅。

已经不知不觉挤到长沙发中间的猎鹰被蚁人悄摸戳了一下:“山姆，队长的四倍力里也包括四倍尿频吗？”

猎鹰:“我的沙雕队友在说什么傻话 jpg.”

电影开始前十分钟巴基出现在公共休息室，他头发还微微泛着湿，明亮的绿眼睛扫视了一圈，最后坐在了长沙发和双人沙发中间的地毯上。

“电影开始了吗？”托尼端着咖啡过来，刚要盘腿坐下就被巴基拦住:“去和索尔坐。”

“为什么？”托尼打着哈欠，揉了揉黑眼圈。

“因为我要和史蒂夫坐。”巴基睁着大眼睛，一脸坦然。

托尼翻了个白眼坐到了索尔旁边。

史蒂夫再次出现在公共休息室的第一秒就被人形雷达巴基 巴恩斯捕捉:“这里，史蒂夫，我给你占了个位置。”他拍了拍地毯，那样子像是在推销王座。

“巴基!”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛瞬间明亮起来，他动作迅速的坐了过去，像是生怕再被别人抢先。两人肩膀挨着肩膀坐在一起，像1939年他和巴基第一次去电影院看这部电影一样。

“原来队长不是尿频，只是想和巴恩斯中士坐一起吗？”围观全程的蚁人插起一块原本属于巴恩斯中士的苹果自言自语。

虽然失去了最佳观影位置和精心准备的零食，但是对队长来说能和巴基坐在一起重温看过的老电影，今天的电影之夜依旧很完美。  
\----------END------------


End file.
